An Invitation to Fairy Tail, Neverland!
by Braverose
Summary: Request fic from my Tumblr. A Fairy Tail / Peter Pan mashup, Natsu x Lucy style


**Title**: An Invitation to Fairy Tail, Neverland!  
**Prompt/Request**: A Fairy Tail / Peter Pan mashup, Natsu x Lucy style  
**Pairing**: Natsu x Lucy (friendship)  
**Note**: This was requested by Miss-Cute-Conundrum on Tumblr. This is part 1. Sorry but I cannot promise when I'll upload the next part. 

* * *

.

.

**An Invitation to Fairy Tail, Neverland!**

.

.

"All children grow up, except for one," the story began. Lucy Heartfilia, twelve years old, sat in the middle of her giant four-poster bed, reading a book loudly to herself. A ritual she had been doing every night since her mother died. "This infamous one is called Salamander. Nobody really knows him. Only lucky children get to meet him; but when they grow up, they forget about him. He lives very far away, in a world called Neverland, but he travels to Earthland once in a while to meet children and invite them for an adventure of a lifetime…"

Lucy turned the page, even though she didn't need to. She knew the story by heart, word per word. The story is a famous legend, and she likes it very much. She dreams of going on adventures like Salamander and his friends. Anything beyond her rigid, almost-solitary life in the Heartfilia mansion would be a welcome change.

"Princess?" Her governess/personal maid called from the doorway. Lucy knew better than remind her to call her by her proper name; it was one of her father's rules, no one would break it for her.

"Yes, Virgo?"

"Your father has left for the company party. He left instructions for you to be put to bed early." Without waiting for her to respond, Virgo closed an open window, took the book from her, and tucked her to bed. Lucy can only sigh in disappointment when the maid turned off the lamp light and left.

After that, all that was left is silence. She could have gone to sleep but suddenly, she heard the window being shut. _Wasn't it closed just a while ago?_

Frightened, she turned on the light and jumped out of the bed. The window was shut, but there was something white stuck on it. _Cloth?_

She tiptoed to the window, before quietly pressing her face on it to see if anyone was outside. There was no one. When she believed it safe, she opened the window to free the cloth stuck on it.

It was a white scarf. Inspecting it, she saw that it has been damaged, the ends of it torn…

All of a sudden, Lucy felt a gush of wind, something knocking her head, her body being thrown backwards, and finally, something—someone landing on top of her.

.

"Gah—! Get off me!" She screamed as they scrambled away from each other.

Once settled, Lucy stared at the figure in front of her. The very first thing that came to her mind was that he is a boy who had spiky, _pink_ hair. The next thing is that a _flying_ blue cat hovered beside her.

The two were quick to stop her when she tried to scream again. "Ssh!" the blue cat pleaded, "Please don't scream. We're not bad guys."

_The. Flying. Cat. Talked._

She thought she could faint, but surprisingly, she didn't. After a few seconds of shock, Lucy cannot help herself—her left hand touched the boy's pink hair, and with the other touched the cat's ears. "Y-you're real."

"Of course!" The pink-haired boy grinned, canines showing.

"W-wow."

"My name is Happy!" the blue cat introduced himself. "And this is Natsu," he pointed to the boy, "But I think the Earthland people call him Salamander."

"Salamander?" surprised, she looked at the boy. Pink hair, other-worldly characteristics—why, yes, he must be _the_ Salamander. Oh, he's real! "Are you really Salamader? From Neverland?"

"U-huh," the boy confirmed. "Glad someone still knows me here. And you're Princess, right? That's what the woman called you."

"Uh, no, that's not really my name, she just insists on calling me that. I'm Lucy! Oh, Salamander, I read a book about you! Can you really fly? Where is Neverland located? Do you really live among fairies? Are all of those adventures in the book real? Are the pirates really your enemies? The book says you're called Salamander because you can breathe fire. Is it true? And were you really raised by a dragon?" She fired him endless questions.

"One question at a time," Natsu laughed. "Much better, maybe you want to come wi—" he suddenly stopped, the scarf lying on the ground catching his attention. "Here it is! My scarf, you found it! We came back for it, you know? Happy and I was watching you and then we had to go but we left it—!" He inspected the scarf and seemed truly happy to find it, until he saw the torn edges. He appeared shocked, and before she could react, his lips quivered, and he looked liked he would cry.

"Oh no," Happy flew about frantically. "What do we do? It's very important to him! The dragon Igneel gave it to him! Now it's ruined!" Happy then ran to her, crying.

"Don't worry," she assured the two. "I'll fix it! I can sew, you know."

"R-really?" The two immediately cheered up, looking at her with such soft eyes as if she just told them something really kind.

She smiled, "Let me handle it. Promise, it'll be done in no time."

.

Once Lucy finished sewing, she handed the scarf to Natsu. The poor boy looked like he had just received his first Christmas gift. She laughed as he and Happy did a gleeful dance.

"Lucy!" Natsu suddenly stopped and grinned at her. He reached for his pockets, took something from it, and dropped it on her hands. "I'll give you this. To show my gratitude!"

Lucy looked at the unexpected gift. It was a pendant with the shape of a star. Lucy was rather fond of stars, and so, the gift made her very happy. She immediately took a necklace chain and attached the pendant on it. "I'll wear it on all the time," she announced as she wore the necklace. Natsu and Happy cheered.

They were contently smiling at each other when Happy suddenly jabbed Natsu's side. "Hey Natsu, I think it's time to tell her why we went here in the first place."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." The boy grinned sheepishly. "We were gonna invite you to come to Fairy Tail and be our guild mother."

"Fairy Tail?" she blinked. None of the books mentioned that place. "Is that the same as Neverland? And what is a guild? And I'm too young to be a mother!" She said the last words feeling the heat rush to her face.

"Fairy Tail is our guild in Neverland," Natsu said as if it explained everything.

When Lucy still looked confused, Happy explained further: "Neverland is our world. Yours is Earthland, right? In Neverland, there are many guilds. A guild is a group of people and other creatures who are friends or allies. It's like a family. Our guild is called Fairy Tail. We have wizards and fairies and cats in our guild."

"Wow," Lucy exclaimed, truly amazed now. "But what are guild mothers for? I'm only twelve—"

"I'm six!" Happy proudly said. "And Natsu is also twelve. Although we have been six and twelve for a long time."

"Right, the book said you don't grow up…"

Natsu nodded. "So, about guild mothers. You see, in our guild, there are many young boys. The fairies call them The Lost Boys because they wandered to the guild without any family. We play together a lot. But they need someone who can take care of them. We saw you earlier reading a book. You seem to know many stories! Nobody tells the boys any story. They also need someone to mend clothes for them, and you," he happily pointed to the scarf he is now wearing, "can mend stuff really good. You can be the guild mother we are looking for."

"We also want someone who can cook! Can you cook? And… do you have food?" Happy asked, hopefully.

She laughed and ran to her closet, opening the top drawer. Virgo was strict about diets and dining hours, so she learned to bake and cook by slipping into the kitchens in the middle of the night, cookbooks in tow. She keeps her cookies in the one drawer she forbade the maids from opening.

"Here, have some. I made those cookies. I also know other dishes, but that's all I have at the moment." She watched as the two happily ate.

"It's not fish, but it tastes good!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Natsu exclaimed. "You would really make a great guild mother!"

The two then grew nervous, remembering that she has yet to make a decision.

Lucy thought of the book about Salamander, its promises of adventure in Neverland. She thought of meeting wizards, fairies, flying cats, pirates, mermaids. How she would love that! But more importantly, she thought of the poor, Lost Boys, who need someone to look after them, read them books and mend their clothes. How she would want to do those things for them, to be their guild mother!

Lucy also had to think of their huge, cold mansion, and her father who can't be bothered to tell her goodnight, not goodbye. She felt sad to think that he may not even miss her.

Lucy shook away those thoughts and smiled brightly to Happy and Natsu. "I think, I want to be your guild mother!"

.

When she asked how they will go to Neverland, Happy produced a small pouch from his hoodie. "Here's how, we use the Fairy Glitter!"

"What's that?"

"Our guild secret," Natsu announced. "We use it to fly. Only the fairies and cats can really fly, but with this, even you can."

"Aye!" Happy opened the pouch and sprinkled her with the glittery substance. "Now, close your eyes. Think of happy thoughts, then jump, and you'll be flying in no time!"

Lucy did as asked. She thought of a happy thought—she thought of having the book she was writing published. She thought of being a writer in the future. Then she jumped… and landed back to the ground. "It's not working!"

Natsu and Happy stared at each other, thinking. Suddenly, Natsu smiled at her, "I forgot. Think of the happiest thought you can think of. Think of something you really, really want. That should work."

"Okay." Lucy gave it another try and closed her eyes shut. What would make her the happiest? She thought of her sweet, loving mother. She thought of the memories they shared. Of how it would feel to have her back. She thought of the future too—she thought of meeting new friends. Of going on adventures with Natsu and Happy and the rest of Fairy Tail. Of never being lonely again.

She jumped high… and felt herself floating. She opened her eyes to see that Natsu and Happy are floating now, too. How happy they look, seeing that she did it!

"Well, Lucy, are you ready to go for our adventure to begin?"

"I am!" She exclaimed, and began gliding around her spacious room.

When she finally stopped, Happy opened the windows wider for the three of them. "Come on! Let's fly to Neverland!"

"To Fairy Tail!" Natsu added, extending a hand towards her, with his happiest grin.

She grinned back, and accepted his hand. Side by side, hand in hand, they flew; Up so high, to that second star to the right, and straight on til morning.

Lucy never looked back.

This is how their adventure began.

.

.

_**A/N**: First NaLu-centric fic, more on friendship than romance, but I hope you like it~_


End file.
